Which of us do you love?
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: Another song fic. InuxKag Kag had been kidnapped and was out in the woods for two days, with only Kanna. When she is left alone and escapes, she find Inu yasha and Kikyou together. What'll happen when Kagome runs off and Inu yasha smells her and then lat


I've been looking in the mirror for so long

That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side

All the little pieces fallen, shatter

Shards of me, too sharp to put back together

Too small to matter

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces

If I try to touch her and I bleed, I bleed

And I breathe, I breathe no more

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, her pale skin tinted by the line of dried tears on her cheeks those were the only clean spots on her dirt-covered face. She touched the shattered mirror lightly her eyes seemingly hollow. In her reflection she saw Kikyou she cringed angrily. She looked away feeling the pain shatter her heart. A loud crash greeted her, she turned around and saw the mirror on the ground. She touched the white-framed mirror, seeing the souls escape from it. "Kanna's mirror... it broke." She watched in amazement as the souls slowly left the mirror, illuminating the area. She hurriedly tried to resemble to mirror only to have her hands cut. She dropped the glass, now dripping with her blood. She stood up, and began running keeping her arms at her sides, the blood falling from her hands leaving a dotted path of crimson. She looked ahead seeing Kikyou and Inu Yasha standing in front of one another; Kagome's eyes immediately widened as she halted, 'Do I not matter to you?! I've been gone for two days... and yet you'd rather see her... Inu Yasha... why?' She thought to herself, her eyes filling with tears.

She turned to her side quickly and began running, not caring if Inu Yasha saw or heard her. She didn't know how long she had been running for, but out of breath Kagome found herself staring at her reflection in a small lake. She sat before it on the shore, touching her reflection lightly causing the water to ripple shaking her reflection; she saw Kikyou in it once again. And she stopped breathing in anger trying to spite the past owner of her soul.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well

Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child

Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever

And all of this will make sense when I get better

'Inu Yasha pulled away from Kikyou's kiss., "What the hell Kikyou? You try to kill me and now - -"He paused his anger filled rant as he inhaled the scent of lilacs - - Kagome's scent, "Oh no...Kagome..." He thought to himself as his eyes widened in visible fear. He quickly pushed Kikyou's clay body aside and began running in the direction of her scent, calling out her name every so often. When it was nearly morning pushed himself harder, feeling the guilt consume him; Inu Yasha then spotted her laying on the shore partially in the water, he gasped as he fell beside her picking her up into his lap, "Breathe you stupid girl! Breathe damn you!" He yelled shaking her form, having seen her pale face ridden of all of it's normal color. He saw her small intake of breath as her blue-gray eyes opened and looked at him with hurt.

Puzzled he shrugged internally and scooped up a bit of water with a hand and he held it up to her mouth, yet she refused to drink just like Shippou would - - who was an extremely stubborn child when he put his mind to it. Kagome looked to the side, "You went and saw her last night Inu Yasha... You saw Kikyou... You weren't even worried about me." She whispered; Although Inu Yasha couldn't see it, he could smell her salty tears slide down her face. Inu Yasha brought up a single clawed finger and gently moved Kagome's face to his; his honey colored eyes seeming to glow at the way the now raising sun hit them. He felt her shiver from under his touch; he knew it wasn't only because of her silent sobs, but the crisp autumn wind hitting her on the cool morning. "Kagome, what you saw... wasn't what you thought it was; you don't understand you see... argh! This will all make sense when it's over but for now, Kagome you have to trust me!" Inu Yasha stressed in a soft voice. Kagome looked at him, her face reflecting anger; Kagome honestly believe the lies he was giving her.

I know the difference between myself and my reflection

I just can't help but to wonder

Which of us do you love? so I bleed, I bleed

And I breathe, I breathe no

Bleed, I bleed

And I breathe, I breathe

I breathe, I breathe no more

Kagome stood up, lifting herself from her previous spot on Inu Yasha's lap. She turned herself so she was facing the water and slowly began walking into the icy water, until she was waist deep, leaving the hanyou who was too shocked to move on the shore. She looked down, now seeing herself in the place of Kikyou. "You know... there's a big difference between us Inu Yasha that I just now realized." She paused in her sad words and turned around now facing Inu Yasha. "You don't know the difference between me and Kikyou... so you know, I can't help but to wonder... Which of us do you love? She is my reflection Inu Yasha, so much like me yet so different." Kagome finished;

she began walking towards the shore slowly, revealing more and more of her wet school uniform which clung to her body. Inu Yasha searched for the words in his mind, yet his mind wasn't as fast as his mouth, "I do know the difference between you and Kikyou; you own my heart she doesn't have that. She had my love but lost it, you are my world she is my hell. You're my air, my sun..." He paused realizing what he was saying. Kagome froze in the water, now only at her knees. Suddenly she looked down at her hands, tracing the still lightly bleeding cuts on her hands, she held her breath as her heart raced. Inu Yasha stood up and walked into the water standing directly in front of Kagome. "Do you love me?" He asked in a small and timid voice, his eyes showing the hope in his heart. Kagome nodded unable to use words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him just as he had wrapped his arms around her wet fabric covered waist.

A/n: Hope you guys liked it, it's a lot more lighter than some of the other things I've written resently... sorry about the October fanfic, it has been undated and the ending is different, it's actually what you'd call a pretty happy ending. I hope everyone found this fic ok, and hope everyone had a good Halloween. Oh, and this song is Breathe no more by Evanescence. A very good band they have good music and is often an inspiration for many writers.


End file.
